


Reunion

by spicytart



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family Reunions, Hurt/Comfort, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Reunions, Slight Mourning, mention of a character's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytart/pseuds/spicytart
Summary: It's been 8 months and today is the day Percy will see his mother, Sally, for the first time since then.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059407
Kudos: 10





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! another thing i wrote post-boo x') it's been on my draft since forever so im letting it out just like the last part. hope kid me did this okay

8 months. Can you believe that? It's been that long since Hera kidnapped me. That goddess will taste my revenge someday. Oh gods, please don't tell anyone I just said that.

The thing is, I haven't met my mom until today. Annabeth promised me she would go with me to see my mom. I remember sending her a voicemail before I took off to Alaska. I have no idea if she received it. Oh, and Paul, my step dad. I hope they both are fine.

Somebody knocks on the door of my cabin.

"Come in," I say. It's Annabeth. She's wearing her Camp Half-Blood shirt, jeans and converse. Oh my gods. Her hair.

"Hey, Perce," she takes a seat next to me on my bed. She smiles at me.

"What did you do with your hair, Annabeth?" I whistle.

"Why, my hair," her eyebrows knit. "Oh, Piper said I should try to style my hair a bit. She and some Aphrodite's kids made me sit in front of the mirror while they did the thing." Annabeth blushes slightly.

"You're cute."

Annabeth punches me in the arm.

"Ouw!" I protest.

"That's for it," she stands up, offering her hand to me. I take her hand and we walk out together.

"You're gorgeous, Wise Girl, no matter what you do with your hair," I whisper when we're on the top of the Half-Blood Hill. The Athena Parthenos gleams in the sunlight.

"Yeah, I know right," Annabeth says. She glances up at her mother's statue. "Y'know, it feels like yesterday the giant Athena arrives."

"Time flies so fast. One week feels like a day," I add.

I and Annabeth take the cab to my mom's apartment.

When we arrive at the front door, I feel a little nervous. I think 'a little' is not right. A little too much.

"Hey," Annabeth nudges me in the arm. "It's your mom and Paul. Just them, not anyone," she tries to reassure me.

"Yeah, I know. But it's been a long time since the last time I saw them," I mutter as I try not to shake so bad. "What should I say?"

Annabeth doesn't answer. She knocks on the door, which almost makes me fall backward.

"Annabeth! I'm not even ready!" I protest.

"Shh," is all she responds.

The door opens. Paul does open it. He stares blankly at me and Annabeth for a minute. Surprised, for sure. His eyes wide, jaw dropping. I feel like somebody sends an electric through my body. My ears feel like flaming. A sound of broken pipes. I must have done it.

"Hi, Paul," Annabeth grins. She elbows my rib.

"Um, hi, Paul," I say my greeting. I can feel my body trembling.

"Sally. Come here." Paul is still looking at me then Annabeth then back at me again. "Is this real? Is what I'm seeing real? Sally!"

My mother, Sally Jackson appears next to Paul. She freezes for a moment, then the ice melts away immediately.

"Oh my!" she takes me into her embrace. She's crying. I hug her back, realizing I'm crying too. "Percy, my son, we missed you so much. Eight months we tried to live without you," she says through her sob. My mom pulls herself back then she hugs Annabeth. "We missed you too, Annabeth. Let's get inside."

I hug Paul and so does Annabeth before we get inside. We all sit on the couch in the living room. I take a tissue to wipe my wet face.

"Mom, Paul, I don't know what to say," I start. Annabeth takes my hand in her. 

"He's just shaken," she says. Yes I am. Oh gods.

My mom moves next to me to hug me again. Sobbing. "Tell me everything, Percy. I wanna hear every single thing."

And with that, I tell her everything. From the first time I woke and trained with Lupa the shewolf, how Hera kidnapped me and wiped my memory, my quest to Alaska with Frank and Hazel, I tell her about the voicemail I sent.

"Yes, we got it, sweetie," my mother says.

"She broke right after hearing that, you know," adds Paul.

"Do not say that, Paul. You did too."

I continue with the story when I came back from the quest, to Camp Jupiter and fought Polybotes. I'm trying to make it less scary but I think I just make it sound scarier. And the time the Romans made me their Praetor. I show them the tattoo.

"You can't have a tattoo, Percy. I'm going to ground you," jokes my mom.

"Yes, Miss Jackson, that would be great," Annabeth chuckles.

"Hey!" I protest, again.

I tell them about the Argo 2 arriving at Camp Jupiter and our trip to Greece. The fights With the giants, monsters, and other things. Annabeth helps me when it comes to her own trip under Rome. And how the Argo 2 crew, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Percy (myself) and Annabeth had done so much to prevent the awakening of Gaia. I tell them about my nosebleed that had woken the Earth Goddess. All three of them laugh.

"Hey it's not a joke," I say.

"My blood was spilled too. My thigh was bleeding," Annabeth comments.

"Yeah, I can tolerate that," Paul responds. "But nosebleed?" he shakes his head. "That's pretty ridiculous."

"I know right. It wasn't fair. It was just a nosebleed," I murmur.

My mother asks, "What happens after that?"

This time, Annaneth explains. "Zeus slapped our ship back to the US. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter was in the edge of war but when the Athena Parthenos arrived–thanks to Reyna, Nico and Coach Hedge–we merged together and fought monsters that surrounded Half-Blood Hill, and that, thanks to that creep Octavian," she inhales and I continue her explanation.

"You know what? Paul, Mom? Gaia woke at the Half-Blood Hill! Can you believe that?"

They both nod. "Yes," they say together. Paul says, "She's the earth right?"

"Yeah," my mom replies. "How did you guys defeat her?"

"Leo Valdez..." Annabeth says. I feel like I'm going to cry again. Seems like Paul and my mother sense our change of expression.

"I'm sorry, Percy, Annabeth," my mother's voice is really soothing.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Paul adds.

"No it's okay," I say. "He's a hero. He sacrificed himself to defeat the Earth Mother, with his dragon, Festus."

"He brought Gaia's physical body to the sky and they just... exploded," Annabeth continues with a cracked voice. Maybe she's trying to picture that in her mind.

"Along with Octavian," I say.

"He really is a hero. I mean Leo," Paul looks like he's reminiscing something.

My mother nods. "Okay, enough for the story. Shall we make some blue cookies?" She asks before standing up and head to the kitchen.

"She has gone through so much, Percy," Paul glances at me. "Losing you for 8 months, you're my kid too," he smiles, "was so hard for us. We tried to live normally. But it just felt like something important was taken and it was," my step dad gets to his feet. " Come on, kid."

I and Annabeth head to the kitchen. We help my mom make the blue cookies. My favorite food. I actually have so many favorite foods, so don't ask.

"You've changed a lot, sweetie," my mother says while putting the cookie dough into the oven. "You're taller," she looks at Annabeth. "Oh, my girl. Why do I just realize it? Your hair looks beautiful," she smiles.

"Thanks, Miss Jackson," Annabeth says, pink dusting her cheeks.

"How about work, Mom?" I ask.

"Oh I'm still working on the novel, just giving it the final touch."

"That's great, Mom. I know it'll be amazing," I grin.

My mother, Sally Jackson, grins back at me. "Let's just wait in the living room until the cookies are done," and with that, we wait.

The cookies are done. I forget when was the last time I smelled a smell this great. I take a bite. And so does my girlfriend.

"Wow, this is the best thing I've ever eaten," she says. 

"My mom's the best at cakes," I reply.

I bring the cookies to the living room. There, Paul, my mother, Annabeth and I just talk randomly about anything while the TV plays in the background until it's night already.

"We need to go back to camp," I finally say.

"Ah, I haven't had enough time with you. But I know, I know," my mother hugs me and Annabeth. "I will miss you both. Visit us again, yes?"

"Of course we will," Annabeth answers.

"I will often visit you both," I smile at my mom and Paul. "You've heard my plan."

"Yes," says Paul. "And we both support you both."

We four say our goodbye. Annabeth and I take the cab again to go back to camp. It took five minutes to make Paul sure he didn't need to take us back.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl," I say when we're in front of her cabin.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain. Go to your cabin," she kisses my cheek before I walk to my cabin.

It's been a long day. I love today. I bring some of the blue cookies and eat one before I make myself comfortable on my soft bed. Mostly, I feel relieved that I met my mom and Paul. I can't stop myself from smiling! Ah.

Okay, sleep now.

"Goodnight," I whisper, the lamp turns itself off and I drift slowly into slumber.


End file.
